Cárcel
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [HIATUS!] Penjara militer berbasis kedisiplinan kuat. Jangan tanya betapa kejam apapun yang tersedia didalam sana. Tahanan bagai hewan, harga diri terinjak paksa. Lalu, saksikan saat makhluk tak kasat mata ikut campur tangan. Ungkapkan misteri berkedok masa lalu. EXO OTP12/HARDVIOLENCE&HARDTORTURE/a lil bit Horror/KaiSoo, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Angin kencang menghembus gulungan ombak, berupaya keras menabrak tebing karang di tepian. Kini belantara laut utara terselimut badai besar, bak menyapu petang bersama jingganya. Camar-camar beterbangan acak, saling memperingatkan bahwa bencana mungkin terjadi. Kemudian pesisir pantai terasa kosong, hanya pohon kelapa berani bertengger disana. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sejauh ini, bersamaan suara hantam dan debur paten disekeliling.

Salah satu dari seluruh manusia yang sedang menantang nyawa ada ditengah sana. Bergumul bersama ganasnya ombak dan angin, seolah pandai menyerang dengan senjata dayung. Sekoci itu membawa sepuluh penumpang. Bukan benar-benar sekoci yang kecil, melainkan sekoci menyerupai kapal motor. Bukan benar-benar sepuluh penumpang pula, karena dua orang-nya termasuk awak. Mereka tetap melawan arus, saling berteriak untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Ya! Jangan berpindah tempat, bodoh!"

Setelah itu, seseorang tersungkur. Jatuh diantara beberapa pasang mata yang acuh menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Jatuh bersama kubangan air akibat pukulan telak dikepala, jatuh dengan dua tangan terborgol yang menopang tubuh. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menolongnya.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak! Kau juga! Ya! Kau juga!"

Titah berupa sentak bercampur bentak itu tetap dipatuhi. Mengingat penghuni kapal ini adalah laki-laki, seakan memberi perumpamaan bahwa kekuatan ada pada mereka, tidak boleh ada tangis dan rasa gentar.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, jadi jangan berbuat ulah kalau tidak mau diceburkan ke sana!"

Maksud mereka adalah laut yang sudah siap melalap siapapun mangsanya, siapapun suguhan yang menerjunkan diri, dan siapapun yang memang tak perlu lagi hidup. Bisa dengan mudah tenggelam ke dasar sana, terkuburkan plankton-plankton.

Mereka diam. Tidak berkutik.

Begitu pula dengan rintik air yang disiramkan kemari, berubah deras. Hujan. Apa ada yang lebih baik dari terjebak bersama badai di tengah laut? Sekarang, adalah hujan. Mereka reflek memayungi diri, sebatas menggunakan punggung tangan yang diletakkan diatas kepala, lalu sama-sama merunduk.

"Sialan! Jangan panik! Kapalnya bisa oleng, bodoh!"

Berbekal suara lantang yang tersaingi gelegar petir, ia mendisiplinkan penumpang-penumpangnya. Kawannya berperan pula, ia turut menendang tubuh-tubuh itu agar menyingkir, mencari posisi yang diperintahkan.

Begitulah, tujuan mereka akan tampak dalam radius kilo meter lagi. Tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempuh perjalanan seberat ini. Lalu mereka, hadir disana sebagai penetap dan entahlah. Semuanya akan dimulai.

 **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **...**

Pertahanan diri yang dikokohkan bak benteng, sudah rapuh sejak pertama kali ia injakkan kaki disini. Perlakuan kejam, tidak manusiawi, dan tidak masuk di akal. Semudah itu mereka menjadi oknum jahat-yang berlencana Negara-memberikan tekanan dan forsir siksa. Tidak ada kebenaran dalam lingkup pembenahan ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Sialan! Kau harus didisiplinkan!"

Kemudian..

CTAASH!

"AKH!"

CTAASH!

"AKH!"

Hanya gema aduan itu yang terdengar.

Raung dan cambuk adalah satu-kesatuan. Cara tersendiri untuk membuat mereka bertekuk lutut. Terisolasi dan tidak tahu-menahu keadilan ada dimana. Sekalipun kesalahan mereka memang patut mendapat hukuman, bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Sayang, konsekuensi dan resiko saling terikat. Tidak ada jeda bagi permohonan dan kesaksian, hanya ada kebutaan dan ketulian atas nama hak tinggi.

"Sa-saya akan melakukannya dengan lebih ba-AKH!"

CTAAASH!

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara hah?!"

Terakhir, biarpun mereka mencoba kuat. Airmata tetap menjadi pengiring kesedihan. Mutlak adanya. Inilah kenyaataan. Bahwa tidak ada tempat paling benar di dunia ini, bahwa tak ada tempat paling nyaman dan terpercaya, tidak ada sama sekali yang bisa memperlakukanmu seolah manusia. Bagai apapun, inilah hasil dari tuaian masa lalu.

Mereka mengadili mereka. Sekian jahat. Berdasar pada hukuman dan kesalahan, seolah ini adalah neraka yang membolehkan tindak kekerasa sebagai bahan ajar. Kedok disiplin, kedok tertib, persetan.

Vonis tidak menyulitkan jika saja para pelaksana bukan kebejatan. Bukan selayaknya tempat. Ini adalah perampasan harga diri, serta merta junjungan hak yang didapatkan. Berlaku seenak jidat dan semau dengkul adalah kejanggalan. Bukan pada halnya, penyiksaan kerap terjadi di sebuah masa kurungan. Bukan semesti dan seharusnya.

Karena mereka tahanan. Malang, karena mereka tahanan di tempat terkutuk. Sebuah penjara menjadi dominannya. Sebuah penjara yang berlaku sadis dan brutal demi imaji masa depan. Tidak ada lagi hirup nafas selonggar dan selega kehidupan normal, para tahanan diasumsikan bagai budak.

Ini adalah penjara militer terkejam, nomor lima di dunia. Jangan kecewa jika kau melihat banyak anyir darah membaui hidungmu, berikut adegan pemukulan dan tak senonoh dimanapun. Kau bisa menemukannya semudah berkedip. Sekali lagi, ini adalah penjara militer. Disiplin adalah motto utama, tanpa tahu apa yang tersimpan sebagai kepalsuan. Ya, penjara ini berlabel nama **FANTASMA.**

 **KIM MINSEOK**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **WU YIFAN**

 **KIM JUNMYEON**

 **ZHANG YIXING**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **KIM JONGDAE**

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **HUANG ZI TAO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **OH SEHUN**

 _ **~AS STARRING~**_

Ada misteri disini, yang belum terkuak dan sengaja disembunyikan. Namun, kepekaan berhasil membuktikannya. Dalam satu sel pengap nan lembab, tanpa penerangan dan bermodalkan siluet penghuninya, penglihatan selalu bekerja sejeli itu.

"Ada..yang..membisikiku..aku..takut..pergi..jauh.."

Tidak jelas bagaimana makna ucapan tersebut. Hanya sekedar suara serak dan tunjuk tangan, arahan menuju sosok tak kasat mata. Berbayang dan transparan.

"Pergi..pergi..jangan..ganggu..jangan..ganggu.."

Bahkan intonasinya cenderung datar, tidak bervolume. Sesegera itu mengundang tanda tanya, sesegera itu menepis secuil hangat berganti segudang dingin. Mereka bergidik, tak kerkecuali.

"Hei, hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Gerak hati nurani menuntunnya, ia merangkak menuju seseorang yang barusan bersuara dan kini sedang meringkuk. Ia datang dengan sejuta kekhawatiran, ia datang bersama rasa penasaran. Begitu tangan besarnya menepuk pipi pucat itu, yang terlihat adalah delikan mata. Berikut teriakan histeris yang segera mendatangkan rinding hebat.

"Aaaaaaaaa~"

"Ya! Hei, tenangkan dirimu, hei!"

"Pergi! Huaaaaaaa~"

Karena tak pernah ada tegur sapa disini. Selain berbagi atap di satu sel yang sama, selain berbagi kasur tipis untuk bermukim nyenyak, atau berbagi piring seng berisikan sayuran dan nasi. Sebatas itu, tanpa berbagi keterangan diri masing-masing. Tanpa perkenalan nama.

Orang itu, teman satu selnya itu, benar sedang kerasukan.

 **SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AS PRODUCTION**

 **...**

"Sialan! Selain pembunuh kau juga gila, hah!?"

Begitu raganya tersadar dipagi hari, jiwanya sudah hilang melanglang-buana. Beberapa rekan satu sel yang mendapat tontonan memilukan itu hanya mengumpulkan diri di sudut. Pria muda yang semalam berteriak dan meronta bersama berontak itu, kini enyah di ruang isolasi. Disendirikan.

Borgol ditangan dan kaki tak akan cukup, kekejian iblis itu menambahkannya dengan rantai di leher. Perkara membuat onar dan mengahasilkan keributan saja, hukuman yang menanti tidak segan-segan. Sekarang bayangkan kalau mereka berani berulah lebih daripada orang itu. Tamatnya adalah mati.

Sekalipun mereka memilih, pasti akan lebih baik hukuman mati. Sayang seribu sayang, mereka disini untuk mati secara perlahan.

"Mari berkenalan."

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

Meragu. Tidak ada komentar yang hinggap menyusul kalimat itu.

"Supaya kejadiannya tidak seperti tadi. Kita bisa saling menolong."

Dia berhati besar. Terlalu baik untuk memikirkan oranglain ditengah kepayahan dirinya sendiri. _Hell,_ ini penjara yang mematikan, dan dia masih ingin berkesempatan mengobrol? Bukan kegilaan, karena pada dasarnya kesemua otak disini sudah kehilangan waras.

Kesimpulannya, mungkin lelaki ini sudah gila.

Bagaimanapun, seluruh manusia di penjara ini adalah kaum adam. Tidak ada perempuan dengan dada besar dan paras ayu. Hanya ada lelaki bertubuh kurus, kian hari kian tirus, dan mereka yang memiliki lebam biru serta biset merah disekujur tubuh. Apa yang menarik? Lelaki yang barusan mengajak mereka berkenalan adalah satu banding sekian ribu orang, yang kematian ada didepannya tapi masih bisa berseda gurau.

Dia bermain dengan takdir, huh?

"Namaku, Xi Luhan. Dari China dan terdampar disini begitu saja."

Bahkan tidak ada yang menanyakan itu. Asal tahu saja, semenjak tangan mulus itu terulur bersama senyum sumringah di wajah, beberapa tangan lain mulai membalas, satu demi satu dan terus bergulir. Mereka sudah resmi berkenalan sekarang.

 **A HORROR FANFICTION**

 **Its Mistery and Tragedy too**

 **...**

Inilah satu-satunya ruang penuh ketenangan di bidang seluas hektaran ini. Sebuah ruang serba putih yang disediakan untuk menjernihkan pikiran para tahanan. Memang hanya memiliki satu meja dan dua kursi berhadapan, sempatkan siapapun pengunjung ruangan ini untuk saling bertatap muka.

Rutinitas setiap pagi, pengecekan psikologis dan perampungan keluh kesehatan. Sebagian besar atau hampi keseluruhan tahanan disini, pasti meminta ingin dibebaskan, dengan beragam ketakutan yang mencekam. Protes yang mendarah daging dan luka-luka sebagai timbul barang bukti. Mereka mengecam untuk pelaporan tindak kekerasan di penjara ini.

Sayang, ketetapan pemerintah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam?"

Pertanyaan pertama. Tidak ada gumaman atau sahutan. Ketukan jemari diatas meja adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan dia selagi menunggu jawaban. Hingga lima menit berselang, detikan waktu tak henti merakusi sebuah kesenangan.

"Ada hantu di penjara ini."

Akhirnya. Tapi tunggu, apa yang dibicarakannya? Apa topik hari ini?

"Kau ahli psikologis, silahkan sebut aku gila. Tapi aku tidak mengada-ada."

Disela tatapan tajam mata itu, si Dokter hanya menghela nafas sambil merapatkan bibir. Ada hantu? Bukankah itu konyol? Ia tahu jika penjara ini ada penjara terkejam nomor berapa itu, ia tak peduli, hanya saja ah mana mungkin ada makhluk astral berkeliaran ditempat sekeji ini? Tsk.

"Dengarkan aku, hantu itu tidak nyata. Jangan biarkan hal kekanakan meracuni pikiran-"

 **Brak!**

"Aku berkata jujur, Dokter Kim Junmyun! Aku tidak berhalusinasi, kumohon percayalah! Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku! Bunuh pun tak apa, hiks, aku di teror, hiks-"

Bahkan kekuatan gebrak tangan terborgol tadi tetap membuat jantungnya berloncatan. Begitu ia bersuara tinggi, beberapa sipir sudah menarik tubuh ringkihnya, membawanya keluar ruangan bersama jeritan menyayat yang masih tersisa. Junmyeon, selaku pihak medis terpercaya yang ditugaskan ditempat segila ini, hanya bisa merutuki nasib. Mengapa kehidupan para tahanan tak bisa diperlakukan sewajarnya? Ia tahu mereka oenjahat kelas atas, tetapi bukankah memberi mereka pelatihan terampil justru memberi kesempatan untuk kepulihan?

"Argh! Kenapa tempat ini seolah membunuhku?"

Dia berargumen sendiri, tanpa jawaban.

 **THIS JULY**

 **Cárcel**

 **COMING SOON!**

Halooo!

Jumpa lagi, gaeess, di projek ff teranyar ini xD

Yaps!

Tinggalkan jejak supaya bisa dilanjut.

Mm,

Pembuatan trailer diatas itu terinspirasi sama trailer yang dibuat Author Par Ri Yeon, nih xP hehe, jadi ngikut kan -_- wqwq

Ohya, bagaimana teaser diatas? Sudah bisa menebak bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Karena author masih mencoba-coba bikin genre Horror, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalo ngga greget. Ini masih sekilas dan ntar bakal dipaduin sama genre-genre lainnya :)

P.s : ada kekerasannya nih ya (lagi-_-) untuk kesekian kali. Jadi, bagi yang anti sama genre keras jangan ikut ciduk-ciduk komen yang bakal bikin mood author ancur, okaaaay?

 **SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Carcel"**

 **Chapter One**

 **Cast : All EXO Members**

 **Genres : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance and lil bit Horror.**

 **Length : Continue**

 **Rate : General**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Summary :**

 **-ooo-**

Author POV

Beberapa burung gagak bertengger di atap Mercusuar, sesekali jeritan si bulu hitam itu terdengar memekakan telinga. Sinar kuning dari rembulan bercampur pula dengan milik menara tinggi di tengah laut—seakan meneliti dimana letak riak air.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada tinggal di penjara. Lebih-lebihnya menjadi tahanan tetap dengan basis kurungan militer. Fantasma, kukenalkan. Penjara ini sengaja dirancang Pemerintah agar memberi efek jera—dibangun ditengah laut, jadi mana mungkin tahanannya bisa kabur? Nihil.

Lorong-lorong selalu sepi. Entah tengah malam atau pagi hari. Lembab dan pengap, suasana mendominasi di keseluruhan sel disini. jeruji besi yang berkarat, serta dinding terkelupas yang kusam. Tanpa kenyamanan, semua orang disini dituntut hidup berdasar keteguhan jiwa. Belum lagi pipa-pipa bocor, bau menyengat dari toilet di sudut sel, semuanya menjemukkan, menjijikkan.

Tapi, tidak satupun yang berani protes. Ada—namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Silahkan tengok salah satu sel yang dihuni total lima orang laki-laki ini. Kumal dan berantakan adalah definisi konkrit diri mereka. Tiga diantaranya tengah meringkuk, dua lainnya sedang berpura-pura tidur. Karena sungguh, mereka tak punya kesibukan.

Didalam sana, mereka seolah siap bertarung, sedikit berkompetisi demi satu hal. Bebas?

"Kapan makanan akan datang?" Cicit lemah itu bermuara dari si mata sipit di ujung sana.

Mereka—kelimanya, bukan penghuni baru. Diresmikan dua minggu lalu dan benar-benar sudah merasakan bagaimana neraka ini. Namun, pertukaran nama masih tabu disini, perkenalan singkat sama sekali bukan hal penting.

"Bukan hanya kau yang lapar. Aku juga." Seseorang bertelinga caplang menimpali, ketus.

Hening kembali. Atmosfer seperti biasa—canggung. Mereka enggan berkumpul, dalam ruangan seluas sembilan dikali enam ini, mereka enggan bergabung. Memecah, berpencar. Seragam tahanan berwarna oranye menyala itu bahkan mulai menghitam, berkat debu. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tak peduli.

Berkelana dengan pikiran jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus memusatkan perhatian pada teman manusia disini.

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, kumohon." Desis tajam dari si mata panda serta perawakan tinggi itu sedikit membungkam perdebatan yang terpercik sebentar. "Semalam insomniaku kambuh, jadi bisakah kalian diam?"

Bahkan mereka tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Hanya mengandalkan kotak ventilasi diatas kepala sana—bahwa pekatnya kegelapan menguasai langit. Ini berarti malam dan benar mengenai teguran pemuda barusan, ia butuh tidur.

"Memangnya di sel ini pernah terjadi sesuatu yang berisik? Kau tahu sendiri, disini hanya ada kesuraman yang mencekam."

Lagi-lagi si mata sipit menyahut tanpa diminta. Agaknya, pribadi cerewet itu tak bisa hilang, sekalipun didukung dengan sikap lemah-lembutnya—yang membuat banyak orang tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa termasuk golongan penjahat criminal?

"Ya, kau benar. Lagipula, kita hampir tidak pernah menetap disini sampai duapuluh empat jam. Kebanyakan waktu pagi hingga siang kita habiskan untuk bekerja paksa diluar."

Untuk kedua kalinya, telinga caplang menyumbangkan argumen. Ia menelisik punggung dia yang barusan memprotes, ternyata dengkur halus sudah hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hah—lucu sekali. Kalian berdua berbicara pada orang yang sudah tertidur?" Lelaki cantik, sebut saja begitu. Suara tenangnya hampir-hampir menghipnotis, dia terlalu ramah untuk ukuran seorang pendekam penjara.

Aneh. Semua yang ada disini serba aneh. Tidak cocok, tidak serasi dan tidak sesuai.

Namun, dua orang tadi hanya melengos, menambahkan dengusan di akhir tolehan kepala. Detikan berubah menit pun, keadaan tetap sama. Bisu, mereka seolah kehilangan pita suara yang sebelumnya ada ditenggorokan.

Lelah—mereka terlalu lelah menunggu makan malam diantarkan.

"Kalau malam ini makanan tidak ada, kita bisa balas dendam dengan makan sepuasnya besok pagi. Ambil saja dua jatah, toh besok adalah bagian dari sel kita yang membagikan sarapan, kan?"

Si telinga caplang mengukir seringai semu yang tersamar cahaya remang. Satu bohlam lampu itu memang sudah meredup sejak pertama kali mereka ada disini—jadi, ekspresi seperti apapun tak akan begitu kentara.

"Sistem disini terlalu membingungkan. Sarapan, kita boleh menikmatinya beramai-ramai di aula. Tapi untuk makan malam, kenapa harus menunggu hingga perut kita melilit? Lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa ada disini sementara masih banyak penjara lain yang normal diluar?"

Ocehan tanpa juntrung dari si mata sipit selalu memberi kesan menyebalkan. Setidaknya, bagi mereka yang jengah akan bosan dan tahu-tahu saja mendengar teman senasibnya berkeluh-kesah. Ia hanya tidak sadar, bahwa empat orang lain disini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lebih baik kalian tidur." Si mungil berbibir hati disana adalah pemilik kelugasan dan ketegasan dari lembayung suaranya. Ia menginterupsi, sengaja menghentikan aduan-aduan mulut yang mulai benci pada takdir itu. "Terus saja bermimpi kita bisa bebas, maka semua beban kalian akan kelar—meski pada akhirnya tak terjadi apa-apa."

Tiga kepala yang masih terjaga disana menoleh secara reflek. Dia—si misterius dan terkenal tak banyak bicara. Entah apa kasusnya hingga ia menamatkan riwayat disini. Entah apa pandangan orang-orang diluar yang menjebloskan si wajah polos itu kemari.

Sekali lagi ingatkan, Fantasma adalah salah satu penjara Militer terkejam di dunia.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Si mata sipit membalas dengan picingan. "Kau selalu mengungkapkan sesuatu tanpa pernah kita tahu apa artinya, apa maknanya dan apa maksudnya."

"Anggap saja aku sedang mendramatisir suasana." Dia melanjutkan.

"Sekali-dua kali, sepatah-dua patah kata yang kau bicarakan sepertinya memang tidak pantas kita dengar." Si telinga caplang semakin gencar mendesak dan memojokkan.

Kemudian, si biang pembicara tadi hanya mengatupkan mata bulatnya. Sengaja sembunyikan geram yang meradang dari sorot disana. "Tidurlah. Esok adalah hari yang berat. Kita selalu menjalani hari-hari yang semakin berat, kan?" Ia membalik tubuh, memunggungi tiga pasang mata dengan dua orang yang gemar sekali berkomentar.

Tapi, si wajah cantik tadi hanya menjadi pengamat. Perbincangan tiga rekan satu sel-nya ini selalu bisa membuat ia membayang. "Benar katanya. Omongan kalian tidak akan mendapat sambutan, lebih baik jernihkan pikiran, jalani hukuman hingga selesai—setelah itu lanjutkan hidup kalian." Tambahan barusan seakan mencekik urat nadi si telinga caplang dan si mata sipit. Hingga akhirnya mereka tak punya sanggahan maupun sangkalan berarti, tidak ada pedoman lain yang bisa menyelamatkan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar tadi.

Ya, keduanya menurut dan mulai merebahkan diri di alas tikar. Saling membelakangi, membiarkan diri mereka terbuai mimpi dalam sepersekian detik kemudian. Selanjutnya, si wajah cantik itu menguap—tapi ia enggan terlelap sebelum menyapa si mungil di pojok ruangan sana.

"Nyalimu boleh juga. Kuingatkan saja kalau biarpun wajah mereka tidak sangar, tapi sekali penjahat tetap penjahat. Bahkan rasanya kau tak punya rasa takut, hm?"

Diam. Dua menit lamanya tak ada tanggapan. Tubuh mungil itu hanya bolak-balik gelisah, rambut acaknya merontok—sekalipun dalam penerangan seminim ini, si wajah cantik bisa melihat segusar apa lelaki bibir hati tersebut.

"Kita sesama manusia, tercipta di bumi yang sama. Apakah masih ada alasan yang membuatku takut pada penjahat di penjara ini? Kita sama—kita disini karena kesalahan, kan?"

Kali ini giliran si wajah cantik yang mengalami spasi kosong. Tidak ada penuturan lain, ia akhirnya mengikuti jejak si mata sipit dan si telinga caplang yang hampir-hampir melupakan makan malam. Tertidur—benar-benar tidur.

Sisakan si mungil itu membolakan mata bulatnya sendirian.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam setiap kali mereka berbicara?" Ia menoleh pada salah seorang lagi. Disandingnya, sedang tersenyum tanpa beban. Seolah ia adalah manusia paling bersyukur bisa ditempatkan di penjara ini. "Kenapa kau hanya mau berbicara padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu, bicara pada mereka berempat tidak akan ada gunanya."

Kulitnya tan eksotis, mungkin bekas tersengat matahari. Badan jangkung, kadang membuat siapapun yang berinteraksi dengannya harus mendongak. Sekalipun pria itu sama misteriusnya dengan si mungil.

"Mengobrol denganmu saja sudah cukup."

Sambungan tadi menyebabkan beberapa masa lalu kembali terkuak. Mungkin hanya terjadi pada si mungil, bukan pada si tan. Sebagian dirinya menyatakan bahwa hal menyakitkan tak perlu diingat. Tapi kepala bebalnya selalu menguasai hati tanpa diminta.

"Aku—ingin pulang. Kau—"

"Aku tahu kau disini bukan karena kesalahanmu. Kau tidak bersalah, hei penjahat kecil."

"Ja—jangan menghiburku."

Seketika itu, hanya derai tawa geli yang terdengar bagi telinga si mungil. "Sssh—jangan ikut tertawa, nanti mereka terbangun." Ia senang, ia senang disini karena lelaki mungil dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu benar-benar tak pantas ada disini—hingga inisiatif menyuruh agar ia yang menemaninya. "Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat."

"Kau hampir tidak pernah tidur." Si mungil menyambar. Ia menelengkan kepala guna mendapati wajah tan itu mengerling padanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sebahagia ini?"

"Masa? Kau salah lihat, tahu. Padahal setiap malam aku menangis diam-diam. Dasar, tidak peka."

"Ka—Kau? Menangis? Hei, yang benar saja. Oh, anehnya, kenapa kau hanya mau memberitahu namamu padaku? Kenapa hanya kita yang berkenalan disini?"

Namun, raupan tangan besar itu malah mengacak puncak kepala si mungil. Beberapa kali berontakan dan umpatan terisolasi, mereka bercanda—gurau. Seolah melupakan fakta, ini Taman Bermain dan bukan sebuah Penjara Militer.

"Karena hanya kita yang bisa normal dalam berkomunikasi. Tanpa mereka yang tidak mengerti apa itu pertemanan. Keegoisan sudah menjadi bumbu paten disana."

"Jadi kau yang mengajariku berkata sarkasme ala ahli filsafat, hm? Hingga mereka mengira omonganku selalu melantur."

"Ibarat mencari pengalaman—kau berguru dengan orang yang tepat. Jangan salah, semasa aku hi—oh maksudku, semasa aku masih bebas diluar sana, aku selalu dihormati orang lain."

Si mata bulat malah mendecih, dan si tan itu berbangga diri menunjukkan cengirannya. "Gila hormat."

"Kau masih lapar?"

Topik bisa berganti begitu cepat. "Seperti kata mereka, besok kami akan balas dendam dengan mengambil dua nampan."

Mereka membiarkan waktu terus bergulir disela lamunan-lamunan pendek, tersekat dan terputus. Karena deru nafas keduanya selalu membunuh kebisuan hingga berujung kalimat-kalimat melalang-buana lain. Tak peduli larut, obrolan hangat selalu mengisahkan cerita.

"Sejak aku pertama kali masuk kemari, kau sudah ada disini, kan, Kim Jongin-ssi?"

Itu namanya. Pelafalan nama oleh si mata bulat yang ia sukai. Kim Jongin.

"Ya. Waktu itu kau masuk dengan tidak elit, Do Kyungsoo-ssi, kau dilempar lalu—"

Do Kyungsoo, tersebut lewat bibir pucat teman satu selnya penuh kemantapan.

Karena hanya mereka yang berkenalan disini. Karena hanya mereka yang menjalin pertemanan disini. Tanpa empat orang lain tahu, mereka hanya bisa berbincang jika keadaan memungkinkan—sepi, dan hanya berdua. Itu permintaan Kim Jongin, dan Do Kyungsoo hanya menuruti.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan—bergulir hingga membahas banyak hal kemana-mana.

-ooo-

Selansir matahari pagi menyeruaki awan mendung. Dia tiba di singgasana dan duduk agung—lemparkan sejurus terik dan berkas. Bangunan kokoh bak benteng peperangan itu menjadi sudut utamanya, tersinar magis meski didalam sana tetap menggelap.

Bekas-bekas jejak kaki telanjang menapak dilantai, tapi tidak ada yang mau repot-repot membersihkan. Kecuali sapuan rantai yang menjerat leher, tangan dan kaki—mereka yang mendapat hukuman tambahan.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatan pria berwajah malaikat didalam sana. Setelah ia mempersilahkan masuk, seseorang itu tersinyalir menghampiri meja kerjanya. "Joonmyeon-ssi, jangan terlalu serius menganalisis pikiran tahanan disini."

"Oh, Yixing. Hari ini kau memeriksa kesehatan lagi?" Ia tidak terlalu menganggap saran rekannya tadi cukup baik. Jadi, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya—menuliskan sesuatu ditumpukan kertas.

Si lesung pipi itu duduk tanpa disuruh, ia menyatukan jemari diatas meja. "Seperti yang kau lihat, jika jas putih ini kupakai—apalagi jika bukan karena pekerjaanku?"

"Kurasa menyita waktumu, ah bekerja sebagai pihak medis ditempat yang dipenuhi penjahat, tidak buruk, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa puas. Pegangan tangan di perutnya tandai bahwa ia kegelian. "Kau lucu, Joonmyeon. Mana ada kita senang-senang saja sementara cemas lebih mendominasi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Yixing mengulang gestur Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana rasanya memeriksa seorang penjahat kelas atas? Kau pikir mereka tidak punya niat licik, bisa saja, kan?"

"Yah, mereka sudah khilaf."

Joonmyeon membiarkan Yixing menemaninya, hari ini jadwal yang tersedia cukup padat, jadi relaksasi bertukar opini boleh juga. "Biarpun ada sipir-sipir yang mengawasi, rasanya terlalu mengerikan."

"Kau lupa bagaimana cara kerjaku?" Joonmyeon meletakkan bolpoinnya dan kini fokus pada Yixing. "Aku dibiarkan berdua saja dengan seorang penjahat—mendengarnya berkeluh-kesah dan memberikan solusinya. Tsk, ini jauh lebih mengerikan, kan?"

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Yah, ya. Aku kalah telak, pekerjaanmu lebih berbahaya kalau begitu." Ia meneliti wajah Joonmyeon, parasnya selalu membuat siapapun merasa tenang. Pantas saja kalau disini sebagai psikiater. "Kau sudah makan? Kudengar makanan penjara lumayan."

"Lumayan enak?"

Kedikan bahu Yixing tidak memberi jawaban pasti.

"Sayangnya, masih banyak dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Payah. Apa tidak bisa ditinggalkan? Oh ayolah, Joonmyeon, temani aku makan. Kau tidak perlu makan, kalau memang tidak mau." Ia berdiri lebih dulu, berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada Joonmyeon.

Pada akhirnya, Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepala, mendesah sekali kemudian menutup berkas-berkasnya. "Baiklah. Ayo, pergi ke aula.

Yixing bersorak, merasa berhasil telah memperdaya Joonmyeon kali ini. "Nah, begini lebih baik, kan? Kau butuh sarapan agar bisa bekerja nanti." Ia menarik lengan Joonmyeon keluar ruangan, dan perjalanan mereka melewati latar becek serta lorong sepi pun cukup menantang.

Suasana di sekitar sini memang bak rumah hantu, oh lebih seram. Para tahanan dibiarkan bekerja diluar, maka sel-sel di kanan dan kiri kosong melompong.

Namun, sebelum Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, ada sekelebat bayangan disana. Transparan, tidak jelas rupa dan wujudnya. Tak ayal segera membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, ia merinding hebat.

"Joo—Joonmyeon, apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Hah? Kau—kenapa?" Karena raut Yixing berubah ketakutan.

"Antarkan—ayo, cepat pergi dari sini."

Tahu-tahu saja Yixing menyeret Joonmyeon agar berlari. Bukan menuju aula, melainkan keluar dari penjara. Nafas keduanya terengah, pun dengan Yixing yang membungkuk memegangi lutut sedang Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandang.

Ini di tepi tebing, deburan ombak menabrak karang terlalu keras hingga menghalau suara keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi, Yixing-ah?" Joonmyeon berteriak.

"Seseorang." Lirih.

"Apa? Ya! Aku tidak dengar!" Joonmyeon mendekat, dan mendapati wajah Yixing tengah pucat-pasi, bibirnya pun membiru. "Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tenanglah, Yi—"

"Seseorang membawa parang." Ia memutus. Tatap matanya berubah hampa.

Joonmyeon tidak ada bantahan, ia bertahan di sisi kanan dengan menyaksikan perubahan gelagat Yixing. Mendadak aneh—mendadak menakutkan. Tapi tidak ada yang melanjutkan suara, karena setelahnya Yixing berbalik, kembali kedalam penjara.

Seolah, tidak ada yang terjadi dengannya. Seolah, kejadian janggal tadi tak ia alami. Perubahannya berlangsung bagai kecepatan cahaya, dan Yixing bukan seperti Yixing.

-ooo-

"Algojoku—tersayang."

Baritone milik sang Kepala Sipir menguarkan kesan penekan. Sedangkan dia yang berwajah datar hanya menampakkan reaksi seadanya.

"Awasi sel nomor 329 di ujung lorong. Mereka—meski wajahnya tidak mencerminkan sebagai penjahat, mereka—tetap harus merasakan apa sebenarnya hukuman."

Ia hanya mengangguk sekali. Merasa sanggup memenuhi permintaan orang berahang tegas sekaligus berpipi tirus itu.

"Oh Sehun—berapa tahun kau ada disini?" Dia berdiri, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Aku hanya mau mengetes ingatanmu."

"Sebelas. Sebelas tahun seingatku. Sejak umurku duabelas tahun kau sudah mengajariku mencambuk tahanan, kan?"

"Bagus. Ingatanmu bekerja sangat baik." Dia bertepuk tangan, tatapannya berubah skeptis. "Kau harus mengabdi pada penjara ini. Banyak hal yang masih perlu kau pelajari."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yifan-nim." Sehun mengelus ujung cambuk disebelah tangannya, sesekali memelintir talinya menjadi satu kesatuan. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Yifan memastikan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun untuk kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Bekerjalah. Aku akan memeriksa beberapa sel diluar."

Setelah satu anggukan siap dari Sehun, Yifan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangannya. Sedangkan Sehun masih memaku diri disana, bersama sang cambuk kesayangan yang tali-tali berdurinya menjuntai ke lantai.

Algojo. Ya, dia bukan Sipir—tingkatannya disini jauh lebih tinggi dari itu. Ia busuk, ia kejam, ia tega dan ia sadis. Ia tak pandang bulu bahkan semua mengenal dia sebagai iblis tak berperasaan. Ekspresi datar selalu ia tampakkan kala tangannya mengibas cambuk ke punggung tahanan.

Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Toh, ini pekerjaannya—yang sudah ia geluti sebelas tahu dibawah naungan penjara Militer.

"Tsk. Wu Yifan, aku tidak heran bagaimana ia bisa membentuk Penjara serupa Neraka seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu heran karena latarnya adalah Kanada. Bangsa barat yang gemar menyiksa orang dan sangat suka tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain."

Sehun berbalik, sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu ruangan Yifan. Seringainya muncul lagi, monolongnya mulai kembali.

"Menariknya, kini aku terjun dibidang yang sama. Bodohnya, aku menyukai hal ini lebih dari apapun. Oh Sehun sudah gila? Tsk."

 **Brak!**

Namun, refleknya selalu bekerja dua kali lipat. Ia menoleh kebalik punggung, suara keras itu bermula dari sana. Agak mengejutkan, tapi seorang Algojo tidak pantas melompat karena kaget. Ia menjaga imaji, ia bersikap seolah itu bukan hal penting.

 **Brak!**

Sayang, satu lagi bunyi-bunyian terbanting itu mengusik pendengarannya—dan sedikit naluri dalam lubuk hati. Sehun memasang kuda-kuda, ia siap dengan cambuk—senjata andalan—ia siap dengan kewaspadaan dan kesigapan yang diatas rata-rata.

"Siapa disana?!" Ia berteriak. Ada getar dalam suaranya, tapi ia tidak boleh jatuh karena ketakutan. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. "Keluar dan hadapi aku!"

" _Oh—Sehun—"_

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" Tak ingin memungkiri, Sehun bergidik ngeri sekarang. Suara-suara itu seolah merasuki dirinya. "Tunjukkan dirimu, keparat!"

" _Oh—Sehun—"_

Sehun sadar, ada hal mistis yang menghantuinya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi belakangan namanya sering terpanggil tanpa sebab. Ini sudah keenam kalinya. Semenjak—ah, ia malas mengingat yang terdahulu.

Ia pikir, seharusnya ia kabur. Berlari terbirit pun tak apa. Asal suara-suara itu tak mengejarnya sekalipun ia tahu esok pasti terulang kembali. Selalu—setiap ia sendirian.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Setelahnya, Sehun benar-benar hilang dari lorong itu. Betapa pikirannya yang berkecamuk serta batinnya yang merongrong, ia tak seharusnya disini.

Maaf. Kata itu benar adanya. Ia perlu meminta maaf—pada seseorang.

-ooo-

Algojo memang tak punya rasa bersalah. Tapi para sipir masih punya belas kasih. Bongkahan batu-batu kapur di tengah lapangan sana tengah dipecahkan. Oleh tangan-tangan kekar tahanan dan beberapa tangan-tangan lemah yang dipaksa bekerja. Mereka berlomba mendapat sebanyak-banyak kerikil yang berhasil tercipta setelah pukulan kesepuluh—untuk setengah bongkah.

Hanya bayangkan jika ada lima bongkah.

Linggis-linggis itu bahkan sudah melengkung. Terteteskan peluh keringat, membanjir hingga membuat para tahanan berkilat. Mereka lelah, mereka kesal. Ini hukuman kurung, seharusnya bukan siksa fisik yang mereka dapat. Tapi ingatkan sekali lagi, embel-embel Militer selalu menjadi alasannya. Ya, karena para sipir hanya bertugas mengawasi.

"Jongdae—apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sipir-sipir disana memang diperintah untuk berwajah galak dengan sikap sedekap angkuh. Tapi mereka, kesulitan melakukan tuntutan itu karena mereka masih punya perasaan.

"Aku akan kesana untuk memeriksa kondisinya, Minseok Hyung."

Ia melangkah, namun seseorang yang tadi bertanya ikut mengekor. Merasa khawatir tentu saja, bagaimanapun para tahanan adalah tanggung jawab para sipir, kan?

Pria berwajah kotak itu membungkuk demi melihat raut memerah disana. "Kau sakit?" Jongdae, si sipir yang masih memiliki setitik sisa rasa kemanusiaan. "Lebih baik kau menepi."

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini tahanan itu mendongak dan menemukan pipi tembam milik sipir lainnya. "Serahkan linggismu pada teman lain." Minseok membantu agar tubuh itu berdiri pelan.

Tetapi, ia enggan bergerak lebih jauh. Ia menolak pertolongan dari sipir-sipir yang tengah berbaik hati padanya. "Panas—disini panas." Ia mengelu, meracaukan parau. "Baekhyun—"

"Oh, namamu Baekhyun?" Minseok menerawang pandangannya, sekedar mengingat di sel nomor berapa tahanan ini menetap. "Nomor 329?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mata sipitnya memicing karena silau.

"Hyung, dia bisa pingsan kalau kita terus menjemurnya disini." Jongdae mencecap kepanikan. Secercah rasa iba hinggap lagi didirinya. "Tapi Oh Sehun bisa murka jika tahu hal ini."

Minseok hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya. Ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Jongdae sibuk celingukan.

Ah, adakalanya penjahat tidak perlu kekerasan untuk didisiplinkan, atau untuk membuat mereka jera atas kesalahan, atau bahkan bisa kembali menjadi pribadi baik. Namun, semua itu tidak menjamin perubahan. Ada hal lain—dalam bentuk kelembutan, kehalusan atau berdasar hati.

Tapi Wu Yifan tak mau mengerti. Ia tidak mau menyelam, ia tidak mau menyusup. Ia berpegang pada pendirian teguhnya. Hukuman—kekerasan—kasar. Buat mereka hancur. Keji? Memang.

"Ada apa?" Berat. Ini aksen terkenal milik sang Algojo—Oh Sehun—yang sejak tadi mereka singgung keberadaannya. Kehadiran Sehun disana, tentu segera membuat Baekhyun menciut. Tertatap oleh mata tajam dan aura mematikan dari si wajah datar. "Biarkan. Jangan urusi dia. Urusan kalian hanya mengawasi."

Minseok dan Jongdae tidak banyak berkutik. Mereka mundur teratur saat Sehun maju selangkah menuju Baekhyun. Setelah ia meneliti bagaimana salah satu penghuni sel nomor 329, Sehun teringat kata-kata Yifan duapuluh menit lalu.

"Bawa seluruh penghuni sel nomor 329 kesini sekarang juga."

Sehun memberi mandate pada Jongdae dan Minseok, tetapi gelegaran suaranya mengarah pada gerumbulan tahanan didepan sana. Tanpa protes, keduanya segera mengumpulkan empat oranglain agar sampai dihadapan Sehun secepat mungkin.

Giringan itu terhenti ketika Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan membanting teman satu sel Baekhyun. Semacam profesionalitas.

"Berapa jum—satu, dua, tiga, empat dan kau lima." Ia menghitung, angkatan alisnya saja sudah bisa membuat mereka ingin meregang nyawa. Tapi tidak, itu hanya pikiran konyol.

Namun, Kyungsoo disana tidak bisa bersikap patuh. Ia menoleh antara kanan dan kiri, merasa ada yang tertinggal.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang kau cari?"

Ia menegang, tersentak seketika saat punggungnya ditendang. Sehun pelakunya. "Ah!" Ia tersungkur, namun si mata panda disebelahnya berusaha membantu menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak mencari siapa-siapa, Hun." Minseok—sedikit—membela.

Sehun menyatukan alis, jengah. "Benarkah? Apa dia tidak berniat kabur?"

"Hun, ingatlah posisi penjara ini. Jangan mengada-ada." Jongdae turut menambahkan.

Sejurus kemudian, kelimanya—termasuk Baekhyun—mendapat dorongan kasar yang menyebabkan mereka serempak berlutut. Kepala tertunduk, dua tangan menyatu dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Suasana seperti ini yang selalu mengintimidasi mereka. Ditatap puluhan pasang mata, menjadi pusat perhatian dan bukan dalam hal yang bagus.

Kyungsoo bukan berniat kabur, ia tentu masih punya akal keluar dari sini tidak semudah menjentikkan jari. Seseorang, ia mencari kemana perginya si tan Kim Jongin. Ia tidak ada disini. Ah, tapi itu justru hal yang menguntungkan. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo bisa melindungi Jongin kalau saja sebentar lagi hal buruk akan terjadi.

Selama dua menit Sehun memandangi lima tahanan yang sedang menunggunya membuka suara—ia agak tertarik dengan penjahat berwajah cant—oh, hampir saja ia kekanakan karena sebagai Algojo mana mungkin ia menyebut objeknya cantik? Tapi disana, ada yang seperti itu. Sehun tidak bohong dan ia berani bersumpah—Algojo masih menyisakan rasa tabu.

"Kalian hafal kan, jika setiap kesalahan—sekecil apapun—pasti mendapat hukuman?" Sehun memulai pidatonya dan mendapat balasan berupa anggukan kompak. "Kalau begitu jangan coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh. Ingat, kami selalu mengawasi kalian."

Minseok dan Jongdae hanya sebagai penonton, atau mungkin pendamping tak dianggap. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu mereka ucapkan selain persetujuan atas semua ocehan Sehun.

"Lakukan latihan fisik. Biar Minseok dan Jongdae memimpin kalian. Aku tidak mau tahu, mereka harus ditempa agar tidak bersikap memalukan saat Pusat datang kemari." Sehun bersirobok dengan tatap mata rusa dibawah kakinya. "Buat mereka menjadi laki-laki. Tangguh dan kuat."

"Siap!" Kesanggupan Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan dikoarkan.

Berdasar deklarasi Sehun barusan, baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun serta tiga teman lainnya sudah memiliki praduga matang. Akan menjadi apa mereka nanti, akan separah apa luka dan bilur yang tertoreh, pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Byun Baekhyun tadi namamu, hm?"

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi mengenai seberapa akurat ingatan Sehun. Sekalipun sang pemilik nama tak menyebutkan marga, tapi Sehun tahu segalanya. Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi jaga-jaga, merasa terpanggil, kepalanya pun bertemu tatap dengan mata tajam Sehun.

"Jangan pernah kau mengeluh panas lagi, atau riwayatmu disini tinggal nama. Mengerti?"

Ya, karena mereka tak segan melakukannya.

"A—aku mengerti, maaf."

"Seberapa kuat fisik kalian, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang juga."

"Ta—tapi pekerjaan kam—"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membantah, hah?!" Sehun naik pitam. Sekali lagi ia menendang—kali ini dada—si telinga caplang. "Kalau pekerjaanmu belum selesai, memangnya aku peduli?!"

Bahkan dengan itu, Minseok dan Jongdae sempat memejamkan mata tak kuasa. "Maaf—ah. Bukan maksudku membantah." Ia berucap pelan, sejenak mengatur nafasnya. "Kumohon maafkan aku." Tangkupan tangannya menengadah.

Sehun menghela nafas keras, sedang Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan meneguk ludah kasar. Algojo itu pasti sedang memikirkan—"Dampingi mereka lari sepuluh kali putaran tanpa jeda. Jika sampai ada yang berhenti, jangan anggap dirinya bisa bebas dari cambukku."—pelatihan fisik yang memang sudah ia rancang.

"Kenapa hanya kami? Maksudku, kenapa hanya sel nomor 329?" Si mata panda merajut asa. Ia seolah merelakan dirinya berkorban—masuk ke mulut buaya tanpa diminta. "Apakah kami melakukan kesalahan?"

 _Tidak._ Sehun membatin. Ia hanya enggan mengelabui kebebasan pendapat, bahwa semua ini ia lakukan karena suruhan Yifan. Ia lebih tidak tahu mengapa Yifan begitu antipati dengan penghuni sel nomor 329. Entah. Entah. Sehun tidak mau mengorek.

"Tanyakan pada Kepala Sipir saja, lagipula ini semua kulakukan agar kalian terbentuk menjadi pribadi yang—"

"Bla-bla-bla. Sudah berulang kali, Sehun." Jongdae, seberani itu memotong ujaran sang Algojo.

"Aku tidak meminta suaramu, Jong." Sehun melirik sinis. Seketika membuat Jongdae merutuki diri karena salah bicara. "Pimpin mereka."

Setelahnya, Sehun beralih dari sana. Ia melenggang pergi dengan cambuk yang senantiasa menemaninya. Sisakan tatapan Jongdae dan Minseok yang seolah hendak melubangi punggung Sehun.

"Kau sedang cari mati, eh?" Minseok berkata lempeng. Sementara Jongdae kikuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak menjawab. "Sekarang, turuti perintahnya. Lari sepuluh putaran dan seperti yang kalian dengar, jangan pernah berhenti." Kemudian pancar mata itu mengarah pada lima pemuda didepannya.

Bersamaan, mereka berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Tanpa pemanasan, langkah-langkah kecil itu akhirnya terpacu satu sama lain. Biarkan tatapan tahanan lain mengiringi aksi lari mereka—yang terpenting sepuluh putaran sudah terlakoni dengan baik. Si telinga caplang ada didepan, si mata panda dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo ada dibelakangnya. Namun, si wajah cantik tidak bisa meninggalkan reflek lambannya.

"Xi Luhan—kau harus bisa menyusul mereka kalau tidak ingin punggungmu memar dan berbaret." Bisikan barusan datang dari Jongdae yang berjalan disampingnya. Bahkan kemampuan dia berlari pun hampir tak signifikan. "Cepat sana.'

Luhan—si wajah cantik—menoleh sebentar, mengangguk baru kemudian berlari lagi. Nihil. Ia tetap tertinggal empat langkah dibanding teman-temannya.

"Be—hhah—berapa putaran lagi?" Kali ini Minseok adalah sipir yang ia temui. Jadi, pertanyaannya tadi tentu ditujukan untuk sipir berpipi gembul ini.

Minseok membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi lesu. "Satu putaran saja kau belum benar-benar selesai, Lu. Bersabarlah. Sembilan putaran, kau pasti bisa." Senyum Minseok hadir bak penyemangat.

"Hah—aku—tidak akan bisa. Uh—terlalu berat." Putus asa. Luhan hanya belum mau mencoba sementara ia sudah _underestimate_ dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Minseok sekali lagi meretas senyumnya, ia menepuk bahu berlanjut dengan dorongan tangannya di punggung Luhan. "Kau pasti bisa—ayo, selamatkan dirimu. Ya?" Pada akhirnya, Luhan memaksa kaki-kaki kurus itu agar bergerak secepat angin, meski hasilnya sama sekali bukan.

Tapi, ia bisa melihat si mata bulat—Kyungsoo—membungkuk didepan sana. Berapa jengkal lagi ia sampai dan teman satu selnya itu terlihat buruk. "Uhm—kau mau berhenti? Atau beristirahat dulu?"

Namun, yang Luhan dapatkan sebagai jawaban hanya sebatas gelengan lemah.

Keberadaan Minseok dan Jongdae masih jauh dibelakang sana. Mereka sedang mengawasi tiga rekannya yang lain dan masih belum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo disini. "Kau tidak mungkin memaksakan diri. Kau punya asma?"

Karena Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang kepayahan mengatur nafas. Sebelah tangan yang memegangi dada kiri, seolah menerangkan bahwa ia kesulitan menggapai udara. "Hah—hah—berlarilah. Selesaikan,"

Dia ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Tapi hati orang mana yang tega meninggalkan seseorang dalam masa sekaratnya? Luhan bukan tipe orang semacam itu. Bukan tipe orang yang seenak jidat bersorak atas pesakitan.

Hingga tangannya melambai, memanggil Jongdae dan Minseok. "Ya! Ada yang sakit dis—"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menahan tangan Luhan, bersama suara lirihnya ia berkata, "Jangan—hh."

Tolehan Luhan menuju Kyungsoo menyiratkan rasa terganggu, "Apa kau mau mati?" Kesal.

"Ada ap—astaga. Kau kenapa, Do Kyungsoo?" Minseok sudah bisa menghafal keseluruhan nama penghuni sel 329. Ia segera mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipinggir lapangan, lalu menengok kearah Jongdae. "Pimpin lari empat lainnya. Biar aku urusi dia."

Luhan tergelagap, ia ingin berpura-pura sibuk prihatin—agar tak perlu lagi berlari. "Tapi, ah—aku bisa mengambilkan obat asmanya di—"

"Tidak usah, Luhan. Ayo, lanjutkan larimu." Jongdae lagi-lagi menarik lengannya, hingga cebikan muncul begitu saja. Luhan, berlari kembali pada jalurnya. "Baiklah. Aku awasi mereka dulu."

Setelah Minseok mengangguk, ia beralih pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat, mata terpejam dan nafas tersengal. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Kyungsoo. Tahu begini, kau bisa mendapat dispensasi sehingga tak per—"

"Aku tidak mau dicambuk—hh—lagi."

Lagi. Itu berarti sudah sering terjadi dan bukan hanya sekali.

"Apa kau masih kuat berlari?" Jelas saja pertanyaan Minseok ini merupakan hal konyol. Bahkan mata kepalanya sendiri bisa melihat. "Ah, tentu saja kau tak bisa. Tapi, berita buruknya adalah Kepala Sipir sedang berjalan kemari."

Kyungsoo tentu berjingat. Meski kondisinya tak memungkinkan ia tetap memasang raut panik.

"A—aku akan ber—hah—lari." Dia berdiri. Memaksakan diri. Bersama topangan Minseok, posisi jongkoknya tadi berubah dengan sejajaran tinggi.

"Jangan pingsan. Maaf, aku—" Pencegahan Minseok di lengan Kyungsoo terlepas, begitu Yifan berdeham disebelahnya. "A—ah. Yifan _Sajang-nim._ " Ia terburu membungkuk sopan.

"Kenapa dia tidak boleh pingsan?"

Minseok siap membuka mulut, tapi seseorang menyerobot lebih dulu. "Hah—dia memiliki riwayat asma." Meski sang objek sudah lebih dulu berlari. Sengaja kabur biarpun larinya terseok dan tanpa arah. "Hah—hah—bisakah kami beristirahat sebentar?" Barusan yang berani membela adalah si mata panda.

"Huang Zitao." Yifan menyeringai, "Sembilan putaran, berapa waktunya, Jongdae-ssi?"

Kali ini pihak kedua yang kehadirannya mengerikan adalah sang Kepala Sipir—karena kandidat utamanya tetap diduduki Oh Sehun—selaku Algojo. Namun, semua orang tahu, bahwa yang sebenarnya berwatak jahat disini adalah dia, Wu Yifan.

"Duapuluh tiga menit, lima detik. _Sajang-nim_." Jongdae menyembunyikan lagi dua lengannya dalam posisi isitirahat ditempat.

Yifan mendesahkan nafas panasnya, "Hebat juga. Aku tahu kau pemain _wushu,_ Tao." Ia bersedekap angkuh sekarang. Kemudian pandangannya menuju kearah Minseok, "Lalu, mengapa kau ikut membela teman satu sel Huang ZiTao, Minseok-ssi?"

Edaran matanya memandang jauh, Yifan menemukan tubuh ringkih nan rapuh Kyungsoo berlari sendirian. Sementara si telinga caplang, Tao, Baekhyun bahkan Luhan sudah hampir menyelesaikan larinya.

"Lapangan ini terlalu luas, dan—dan dia menderita asma." Minseok berujar takut-takut.

Yifan malah mendelik, "Hei, ingatlah derajatmu lebih tinggi daripada tahanan-tahanan busuk itu, Kim Minseok." Tekanan perkata dalam suara berat Yifan, bahkan bisa menggetarkan jantung siapa saja.

"Sa—saya mengerti, _Sajang-nim._ "

"Maaf, Kepala Sipir. Hah—hah, namun bolehkah saya lancang untuk tahu, mengapa anda begitu membenci kami?" Tao lagi-lagi bersuara. Seolah tak punya gentar maupun ciut.

"Hm, dan kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan satu putaranmu, Tao?" Yifan menuntut pada fakta. Ia memicing sekaligus menelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf—aku hanya ingin tahu. Rasanya, sejak pertama kali kami disatukan dalam sel nomor 329, hal buruk selalu menimpa kami. Kenapa kau—"

"Membedakan kalian dengan tahanan lain, hah? Itu yang mau kau katakan?" Sambaran telak itu terlalu jitu.

Belum ada sahutan pasti dari Tao, tiba-tiba pekikan Baekhyun dan Luhan menggema ke seluruh lapangan.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

Yifan mendecih—dan tanpa rasa kasihan—ia menuju ke kerumunan tahanan-tahanan nomor 329 bersama Tao yang larinya lebih dari tergopoh. Mereka bisa menyaksikan tubuh bersimbah keringat itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas debu pasir.

Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

"Chanyeol—" Yifan memanggil si telinga caplang turutan tatap tajam. "Bawa dia ke ruangan Yixing-ssi."

Chanyeol hendak memprotes, karena bagaimana caranya ia membopong Kyungsoo tanpa bantuan orang lain?

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membawanya sendirian." Chanyeol memberanikan diri dan perubahan wajah Yifan membuatnya tegang.

Minseok dan Jongdae ingin sekali turun tangan—mana mungkin mereka berlama-lama membiarkan orang pingsan hingga siuman dengan sendirinya? Tapi mereka ingat perkataan Yifan tadi—tentang derajat Sipir lebih tinggi daripada tahanan.

Namun, Demi Tuhan, Jongdae mmebatin—mereka sama-sama manusia. Ini tak adil.

"Biar aku saja." Tao menawarkan diri. Ia membiarkan tubuh tegapnya seolah tameng dihadapan Yifan. "Aku bisa membawan—"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, Zitao." Yifan menelusuri wajah tampan tahanan didepannya—sedikit terbuai dan melupakan banyak pasang mata sedang menyaksikan. "Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa membantu Park Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, kau bisa menjamin aku lebih kuat dari tubuh kecilnya, kan?" Tao maju lagi, ia memotong perintah Yifan dan seakan mengulur waktu hingga membuat beberapa orang lain disana kesemutan menanti.

"Kenapa kau gemar sekali memaksa, eh?" Menusuk, Yifan berubah dingin. "Cepat bawa dia ke tempat Yixing, kau tahu dimana, kan?" Yifan tak menggubris perlawanan Tao padanya.

Hanya masih beruntung si mata panda itu tak mendapat ujung tombak dari seorang Yifan. Ia telah menantang maut dan benar-benar seperti tidak membutuhkan nyawa. Namun, setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—meski kepayahan—berhasil membopong Kyungsoo dalam lengan mereka, Yifan memulai fokusnya pada Tao lagi.

"Uhm, kau cukup menarik perhatianku hari ini, Huang ZiTao."

Selanjutnya, ia pergi dari sana. Iring-iringan tatap dari Minseok dan Jongdae berlanjut dengan arahan mereka yang menyuruh Luhan dan Tao agar menuju ke sel. Hingga Tao menemukan dirinya di ambang kegilaan saat Minseok berbisik, "Sepertinya kau baru saja membuat masalah sekaligus mencari kesenangan dengan Kepala Sipir kita, Tao-ya."

Benar dan Tao bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak tiga detik. Ia barusan melakukan hal konyol didepan Kepala Sipir? Ah, kepalanya sedang terganggu semenjak ia tinggal di sel nomor 329.

-ooo-

Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa nama pemuda bermata sipit disebelahnya. Baekhyun pun begitu, ia nol besar mengenai si tinggi menjulang ini. Mereka hanya bertemu dalam sel yang sama, dan kali ini bertemu untuk menolong seseorang bernasib sama pula. Keduanya—belum resmi berkenalan.

Ruangan Yixing- _Uisa_ masih berada di dua belokan lagi. Sungguh, meski dari luar tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat kurus, pada dasarnya ia berisi juga. Karena sedikit banyak tak jarang membuat mereka oleng langkah.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, biar aku saja sendirian." Chanyeol memecah keheningan, ia hampir mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari separuh pegangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baru saja meremehkanku?" Nada tidak terima dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Siapa tahu kau sedang pura-pura kuat."

"Ngh—" Namun, rintihan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lempar ejekan mereka.

"Ya, ya. Dia sadar, dia sadar."

Baekhyun paling tidak bisa mengontrol ambisius dan histerianya. Tapi mereka baru sampai di sepertiga jalan. Chanyeol akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menepikan diri—sekaligus merebahkan Kyungsoo agar bersandar di dinding.

"Dia belum makan,"

"Bukankah kita juga?" Balasan Chanyeol tak kalah sengit dan hanya bisa membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Atau kupanggil Yixing- _Uisa_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sekali. Tangan besarnya malah mampir di kening Kyungsoo demi memeriksa suhu tubuh. Baekhyun pun ikut menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo, yah siapa tahu dia bisa lebih cepat pulih.

"Ngh—se—sesak."

Kyungsoo meringis kali ini, suara lemahnya bak tertelan sapuan udara. Dua tangannya menggapai-gapai seragam oranye milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, seolah memohon untuk benar-benar di tolong.

"Bersabarlah. Kami akan membawamu ke—Yixing- _Uisanim!_ " Baekhyun meneriaki seseorang di ujung lorong. Ia memang mengenal postur itu sebagai Yixing, tetapi—"Eh? Kenapa dia tidak kemari? Apa suaraku tidak terdengar, ya?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya juga dilanda heran, "Padahal suaramu sudah semelengking itu." Karena sosok Yixing yang Baekhyun lihat tetap berjalan lurus, tak peduli sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Kita bawa saja dia ke ruangan Yixing- _Uisa._ Dia semakin kesakitan." Baekhyun enggan berlama-lama, ia sudah mengangkat bahu Kyungsoo untuk kemudian membiarkan sisanya diangkat Chanyeol. "Sedikit lagi, ah—bertahanlah."

Anggukan samar Kyungsoo tentu tak terlihat. Tapi pegangan tangan didadanya semakin intens ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai didepan ruangan Yixing. Chanyeol menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya tak serantan.

"Yixing- _Uisanim!_ Yixing- _Uisanim!_ "

 **Dok—dok—dok!**

Gedoran tak bermoral itu tak mendapat sambutan. Ia berbalik pada Chanyeol dengan wajah tak terbaca. "Kurasa pintunya terkunci. Didalam tidak ada orang." Chanyeol mengesah, ikut frustasi. Bagaimanapun, ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada teman satu selnya ini.

"Ngh—sesak—hh." Kyungsoo mengaduh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon- _Uisa."_ Chanyeol melirih tapi tatapnya kosong. "Panggilkan di—"

"Sesak—hh—ngh!" Kyungsoo memekik spontan, mematahkan ujaran ambigu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil alih, "Kau punya obat asmamu?" Lalu sedetik meninju lengan Chanyeol tanpa tenaga. "Kenapa yang dipikiranmu malah Joonmyeon- _Uisa_? Dia itu psikiater, bodoh."

"A—ada. Di bawah kasur—mmh." Kyungsoo mulai menyuarakan nafas putus-putusnya.

Baekhyun berisyarat pada Chanyeol, "Kau saja yang ambil, ya. Larimu kan cepat tadi." Ia seenaknya menyuruh, dan hal lebih konyolnya—Chanyeol menurut.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol beranjak dari silaannya, ia mendadak bergerak cepat seolah tak mau ketinggalan apapun itu.

Dia—baru saja menurut pada Baekhyun. Notabene, seseorang yang asing baginya.

"Aneh." Baekhyun ling-lung sendiri. "Uh, kalau kau punya asma mengapa harus lari sepuluh putaran?" Meski maksud Baekhyun tidak benar-benar sepuluh.

Tapi bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo bisa menimpali ditengah hidup dan matinya?

"Ah, maaf. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, abaikan saja pertanyaanku tadi." Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo, ada sebersit rasa peduli dalam dirinya.

Namun, terhenti paksa tatkala Kyungsoo malah mendelik. Bukan menuju padanya tetapi pada sesuatu dihadapannya. "Ngh—hah—kau kemana saja?"

Baekhyun diam, ia memperhatikan interaksi itu, serius.

Arah mata Kyungsoo mengikuti suatu pergerakan, sedangkan Baekhyun disana seolah mendadak diacuhkan. "Bi—bisakah kau temukan Yixing- _Uisa_? Hah—hah—aku butuh bantuannya."

Ya, mungkin bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi Baekhyun juga—ia setiba-tiba ini merasa penglihatannya bermasalah. Blur, kacau.

Tidak jelas siapa sosok itu.

-ooo-

 **-Author's Note :**

Maaf. Untuk terlambatnya update chapter ini. Maaf.

Hahaha~ Aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu~ _Its like my ff have many reviewers, eh? Nope._ Yah, biarpun begitu, semoga jika ntar ada yang tertarik—mohon sumbangkan komentarnya, ya.

Jadi, kalian suka couple siapa, nih?

Maaf. Ini baru chapter one. Makanya, agak-agak samar dan belum kelihatan beneran. Yaps. Silahkan dinikmati.

 **See ya on next chapter!**


End file.
